Gomenasai
by Chelsea Grin
Summary: Just a songfic about what went through Sasuke and Naruto's mind after the big fight and Sasuke left. Takes place when Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru


Hi! this is my first story so I'm pretty excited. I got this idea while listening to Gomenasai by t.A.T.u.

Disclaimer: trust me, if Naruto were mine, Sasuke would be bn Naruto into a frikkin wall 24 times a day and even that wouldnt be enough. No, all credit goes to Kishimoto

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Was a one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl_

What. Have. I. Done? He was my friend. He trusted me and I threw it all it all away. I finally had some one. I finally made a connection and look at what I just did. I almost killed him. He tried to stop me. He cared. But no. Me and my selfish ways. I didn't deserve him anyway.

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't 'cuz I_

_Wasn't allowed_

Everything feels numb. My whole body feels paralyzed. Even my heart hasn't caught up with my sins. The only feeling now is this strange, dry hurting in the back of my throat. It used to do that when I was trying not to cry. I swallow and keep walking.

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

More than anything, I wish I could go back. I need to see if he's okay. To tell him I'm sorry and beg for forgiveness. The rain slowly starts to ebb away the feeling of comatose. The dull pain in my heart slowly eats at my chest, regret pounding into me with every beat of my heart. I just want my best friend back.

_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicate doll_

_Of porcelain_

In the lukewarm state of dormancy, I could tell something was wrong. Everything was black. The only thing I could see was myself, and a raven haired child standing a couple yards away, illuminated by an unknown light. My body didn't feel right as I walked over to him. My legs seemed shorter; my body more flexible. As I got closer, I started to recognize the face. It was a younger version of Sasuke. So that must mean I was a younger version of me. I stopped in front of him. "Sasuke?" my voice sounded smaller and squeakier. The little boy gazed at me with a look of regret and longing. My chest started to hurt. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun."

_When I wanted to call you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

He tried his hardest not to think about it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about that moment. Those last few seconds before he left his former life.

Flashback:

Sasuke stared down at his best friend, the one whom, without his consent, had stolen his heart. Yes. It was true. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He hadn't meant for it to happen, it just did. When you go through the things he had gone through and then you find some one willing to stick with you even though you act like a complete bastard, that devotion begins to get to you. There had been so many times when he wanted to confess but now, that chance had been lost forever. He looked so beautiful, with the rain and sweat matting his hair to his head, his breathing slowed down; eyes closed in a state of unreachable dormancy. So he couldn't stop himself when he leaned down and closed the gap between them. His lips were warm and it hurt Sasuke even more that Naruto would never respond to him and wouldn't even know this had ever happened. A second later, he pulled away, hating himself and all his selfish stupidity, damning his heart and his world into submissive anger and torment.

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you sorry Sasuke-teme?" The little boy half smiled at him. But it wasn't a smile of happiness. The smile held sadness and hurt. Then the events that happened before the dream flooded my memories. The fight… "No! Sasuke don't go!" the raven haired child reached his hand out and grabbed mine. A warmth tingled up my arm.

_What I thought was a dream_

_A mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

Thinking back on it now, Naruto has always been too good for me. Always laughing and keeping the positive side to things when all I did was act like a jerk and an idiot, always finding something negative, always thinking I was better than every one else. I was lucky to have some one like Naruto in my life.

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

In my head, I was turning around. In my thoughts, I was running back to him. I was taking him in my arms and carrying him on my back to medical help. I was by his bed all day and night until he would wake and I would tell him I was sorry and that I was wrong and that he didn't deserve to be around scum like me and that if anything, I was the dobe. I would tell him I loved him but after that, I could not dream any farther. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't expect him to feel the same way for me. I turned around and stared back at the way I had come. It's too late… I turned back around and started walking again.

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai_

_I never needed a friend,_

_Like I do now_

I watched as the younger Sasuke let my hand fall. I watched as he turned and started to walk away from me. I called his name, but he didn't turn back. I tried to chase after him until my lungs burned, but he just kept getting farther and farther away. I stopped to catch my breath and screamed after him, "Sasuke! Please! Don't go!" my screaming turned into sobs.

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai (Gomenasai)_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

"Sasuke! You can't leave…..I love you!"

Naruto…..I love you…..

_Like I do now…._

So? Like? Dislike? please review. I want to know if I did good.


End file.
